


(come morning light) you and i'll be safe and sound

by orphan_account



Series: roleplay blog drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, drabble prompt, tumblr repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, being a soldier means you see things in your sleep that terrifies you; that makes you think it's real.</p>
<p>Levi gets first-class seats to witnessing one instance with Jean Kirschtein.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Levi decided that at that point, Jean Kirschtein will have to wake the fuck up before whatever it is he’s seeing tortures him so far he won’t see sleep.</p>
<p>(Levi’s been there.)</p>
<p>"Kirschtein!" He snapped, using the voice he would in the battlefield. "Kirschtein, wake up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(come morning light) you and i'll be safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was:
> 
> Muse is having a nightmare. S/He starts by just mumbling in sleep, and in the end s/he cries out for help. What will your muse do?
> 
> A Jean reblogged this post, and I sent them something.

They were in an expedition when it happened.

For some reason, he’d been placed in a tent with Jean Kirschtein, of all people.

(Alright, so maybe it wasn’t just for “some reason.” Eren and Jean had been on each other’s throats  _again_ , and Levi had to pull them apart. Erwin decided that as punishment, they were to share a tent with their superior officers. The available officers at the time were, well, Levi and Hanji. They drew lots to determine who was sleeping with who. Needless to say, the results sparked another argument that had quickly been snuffed with a glare from both Erwin and Levi.

And here they are now.)

Levi had been asleep, but being the light sleeper that he was, a soft mumble from the other end of the tent woke him up immediately.  _God damn it_ , he thought,  _can’t he sleep quietly?_

He was about to wake Kirschtein up when the mumbles began to take shape, the words clearer now.

"…Marco…?’

_Marco? Who the fuck is he?_

_“_ Marco..? Marco, wake up, Marco…?”

Levi realized that Jean was having a nightmare at about the same time he started tossing and turning.

"S-someone, send help, I think he’s dead—"

Levi decided that at that point, Jean Kirschtein will have to wake the fuck up before whatever it is he’s seeing tortures him so far he won’t see sleep.

(Levi’s been there.)

"Kirschtein!" He snapped, using the voice he would in the battlefield. "Kirschtein, wake  _up.”_

He shook Jean lightly by the shoulders, and this seemed to work; amber eyes flew open, terror swimming in them, his frame trembling.

"Marco?"

"It’s  _Levi,_  dipshit. Get my name right.”

"—Captain Levi?"

Levi sighed in relief; he’s seen cadets and comrades alike taking longer to snap out of a night terror. Thankfully not this one. Levi hated having to call in more people in case he couldn’t subdue a freaked-out cadet himself.

"Better." he answered instead, hands smoothing down the wild locks on Jean’s head. "Nightmare?"

As he held the trembling cadet (much to Jean’s surprise; he’d simply just stared at him with a  _Do you want it or not_ stare. Jean had accepted immediately with a ‘please don’t tell anyone’, to which Levi replied ‘not if you don’t tell anyone yourself’) close to him, he wondered what exactly he’d signed up for the moment he agreed to joining the Scouting Legion when Erwin placed the offer in front of him. Of all the things, he didn’t foresee being responsible of a squad of his own, much less fifteen-year-old cadets.

Absently carding his fingers through sweat-matted hair, feeling the normally cocky soldier trembling and cracked in his arms, he couldn’t help but wonder; who the hell is ‘Marco’? Most likely a fellow cadet, but he seemed very important to Jean.

He’d have to ask the question another day when Jean is less upset and more willing to divulge the story to him, he mused quietly as he looked down at the now-asleep soldier in his arms.

There were no more night awakenings afterwards.

(Levi had to admit that he’d never slept that good in a while. He refused to admit that it could have been the warmth from another person.)


End file.
